Bobby's Illness
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Bobby feels overlooked and insignificant. Yet an illness changes his perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**April 21, 1972**

On a bright Spring morning, the Brady children got ready to go to school. Everyone was in a good mood. Fridays were always a happy day for the children because they knew they were going to be out of school until the following Monday. And this time of the year, they were all counting down the days until school got out for the Summer.

All the kids were happy but young Bobby. The 9 1/2-year old was not at all happy with his current life. He was hardly noticed at home. He wasn't as old or talented as his brothers Greg and Peter. He wasn't popular like Marcia, he wasn't cute like Cindy, and he definitely wasn't like his sister Jan. He was just 'that other Brady Kid.' Nothing special, no interesting personality. Just plain ol' Bobby, if people even remembered his name.

The chatter in the kitchen at the breakfast table was happy among five of the six Brady children. While the others enthusiastically visited, Bobby sat at the table sulking. He had worried himself so much that he was giving himself a stomachache.

 _Why do I have to be me? Why can't I be Greg or Peter? I'd even be happy if I were someone like Marcia. I hate being boring Bobby Brady._

All the way to school, Bobby's stomach churned. He felt like he was going to throw up. He told himself to stop thinking about how insignificant he was. He had to get through school. But he couldn't help this burning feeling in his stomach.

At recess, Bobby didn't feel well at all.

"Mr. Max, can I please go to the restroom?"

"Sure Robert, be back soon."

"I will. Thank you." Bobby was thankful his teacher said yes. He hurried in the building. He stumbled into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet in the nearest stall. But he didn't feel better. He went back outside and told Mr. Max that he wasn't feeling well.

Miss Anderson took him to see the nurse. After an examination, the school nurse was suspicious of appendicitis. So she sent him to the hospital to be double checked. Sure enough, it was appendicitis.

"Is this the correct number for your parents?" the nurse asked, showing Bobby the emergency contact number that was written on Bobby's record.

Bobby nodded.

"And will one or both of your parents be home now?"

"My mom should be home." Bobby winced, holding his stomach. He groaned when a sharp pain hit him.

"Is your pain getting worse, Bobby?"

Bobby winced and nodded.

"All right, I'm calling the hospital then I'll call your parents from there. You may be going into surgery, young man."

Bobby nodded. "Anything to get rid of the pain."

"Okay, Honey, I'll call. We'll get you over there soon."

Once at the hospital, the nurse called the Brady house.

"Brady Residence" Alice answered.

"Hello, this is the school nurse from Clinton Elementary. May I please speak to Mrs. Brady?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll get her. It will be just a minute."

"Thank you."

Alice covered the mouthpiece on the phone. "Mrs. Brady, you have a phone call."

"Thanks Alice, I'll be right there." Came the reply.

Less than one minute later, the pretty young woman came down the stairs. With her pretty hair and youthful face, it was hard to believe she was a mother of six. Even though three of those six children were step-children, she still loved her three step-sons as if they were her biological children.

"Thanks Alice." Carol smiled, picking up the telephone receiver. "Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Brady, this is Nurse Adams from Clinton Elementary School. Bobby came to me at lunchtime with bad stomach pains. He said he threw up but didn't feel better. After examining him, I suspect appendicitis, but we've brought him to the hospital to make sure. The doctor is performing tests right now."

"Oh my goodness, is he okay?"

"He's in pain, which is expected, but he's doing as well as can be expected."

"I'll be right over. Let me call my husband and explain to him what's going on. We'll be right over. Our oldest child, Greg, is old enough to drive so he can take his younger siblings home."

"Let me know if I can help at all Mrs. Brady."

"Thank you for everything you've done, Nurse Adams. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'll see you and your husband soon."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Carol hung up the phone.

"Which one of the boys got hurt?"

"Bobby. He's not hurt. The nurse suspects that he had an appendicitis attack. They're at the hospital right now. The doctor is running some tests. I'm gonna call Mike and tell him what's going on."

"Don't worry about a thing here. I'll take good care of the kids and I know Greg and Marcia will help me."

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate it."

Carol called Mike and explained the situation to him.

"I'll be home right away, Honey."

"Thank you Mike."

"You're welcome. See you in a bit."

In a few minutes, Mike was there to pick Carol up. They drove to the hospital.

"Hello," a young girl, not much older than Marcia, said as she smiled at Mike and Carol.

"Hi, we're looking for our son Robert Brady. He came over from Clinton Elementary School with appendicitis."

"Oh yes, come with me and I'll show you where he is." The candy striper led the way to the pediatric floor.

"You can check in at the desk here. He's in one of the exam rooms. The school nurse will probably be able to talk to you."

"Thank you." Carol smiled.

"You're welcome."

The nurse at the front desk led them to the exam room. She had a candy striper showed them where to go.

"I have to talk to the doctor. It'll be just a minute."

Mike and Carol stood outside the room while the candy striper spoke to the physician.

"You may come in." the candy striper smiled at Bobby's parents.

"Thank you." Carol smiled.

"Thanks." Mike smiled.

"Hi Sweetheart," Carol said, entering the room.

"Hi Mom," Bobby groaned.

"Hi Son,"

"Hi Dad,"

"Mr. Brady, Mrs. Brady, your son has severe appendicitis. His appendix will most likely rupture if we don't operate."

Mike and Carol were silent as they listened. They realized the severity of Bobby's condition.

"We'll need your consent to operate." The doctor explained.

"I think I speak for both my wife and I when I say we want the operation done."

Carol nodded. "Will the surgery be today?"

"Yes, we'll send him to the emergency room where I'll operate on him there. The appendectomy shouldn't take any longer than an hour or two. You may wait in the waiting room if you wish."

"We'd like that very much."

"All right. I'll have you sign the consent form and then we'll take him to surgery."

Mike signed the consent form.

Carol hugged Bobby.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm not nervous one bit."

"I know, Honey. But it's my job as your mom to be nervous. Be brave. I'll see you in a bit. You'll feel a lot better the next time I see you."

Bobby smiled.

Mike hugged Bobby. "See you in a bit Son."

Two nurses came and rolled Bobby's bed to the emergency room.

Mike hugged Carol. "He's gonna be okay."

"I know. It's just the first time one of our children has been really sick."

"I know, but Bobby's strong. He'll feel a lot better afterwards."

Carol smiled and nodded.

Mike took his wife's hand and led her to the chairs where they sat, waiting for the moment they heard news about their son's surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 21, 1972**

Mike and Carol sat in the waiting room patiently. Carol tried to hide her nervousness from her husband. She knew he was being strong and she made herself be so too.

Back at home, Alice sat at the kitchen table waiting for the five other Brady children. When they got there, she knew she had to explain what was going on with their brother.

"Alice, we heard something happened to Bobby," Greg said. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"Let's go in the living room and I'll tell everyone there, okay." Alice suggested.

The children went along with her idea. They sat on the couch. Cindy looked like she was about to cry. Marcia sat next to her and held her hand. Greg sat next to Peter and Jan sat next to Greg.

"Well kids, your brother has had an appendix attack, appendicitis, as the doctor calls it. If the doctor doesn't take it out, bad things may happen. Bobby isn't in any danger right now, but if they wait a long time, he may be."

"Peter had his appendix out two years ago and now Bobby is, but I haven't and we're all brothers. Why do some people have to have it removed and others don't?" Greg asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, Honey. It's one of those things like having your tonsils removed or getting braces, some people need the procedure and others don't. Just the way The Man Upstairs made you."

Greg nodded. "But he's okay, right?"

"Okay as he can be. He's in surgery right now. I know your dad will call when there's something to report. Your brother is gonna have some pain for a bit, but he'll be fine. I'm sure you remember what that was like Peter."

Peter nodded. "I ached for about three days but then felt a lot better."

"You'll be good encouragement to your brother since you've been through the surgery and recovery. You can help him not be as scared." Said Alice.

Peter smiled and nodded.

Just then, the phone rang. Everyone jumped up.

"I'll get it." Alice smiled.

The kids sat down and listened to Alice's side of the phone conversation.

"Brady Residence," The maid answered. "Hi Mr. Brady, how's Bobby doing? He's out of surgery? Well, that's great to hear. And he's doing well? Good, good. Tell him he's got five brothers and sisters here at home who are very concerned about him. Really? Oh, he'll like that. Oh I'm sure, but I know Mrs. Brady. He's still waking up, you say? I'll let the kids know. Thank you Mr. Brady. Talk to you in a bit. Bye."

Alice hung up the phone and was bombarded by questions.

"Hold it!" She clapped her hands and whistled to silence the mob. Instantly, there was quiet. "Thank you," she smiled. "That was your father. Bobby's out of surgery and is waking up and doing well. Your mom has arranged to stay with him. It took some convincing of the hospital staff, but you know your mom. She convinced them to let her stay. He'll be in the hospital for a week, but you should be able to see him soon, maybe even tomorrow."

"Is Daddy staying in the hospital too?" Jan asked.

"No, he said he'd be coming home this evening, just your mom is staying."

"I hope we get to see him tomorrow." Greg said.

"Me too. I'm sure we'll know as soon as it's okay to see him." Alice assured the children.

That evening, at the house, Mike noticed the energy level at the house was low that evening.

"Hey Greg, how's it going?" Mike asked his firstborn. Greg was out on the driveway waxing his surfboard.

"Going good Dad. I'm just waxing my surfboard. It'll be Summer soon and I want to make sure it's ready to go. I sure miss Bobby though. He was gonna help me."

"I can help if you need me." Mike offered.

"Thanks Dad, but I could really use Bobby."

"Okay. Let me know if I can help in any way."

"Thanks Dad. I appreciate it."

Over in the yard, Peter was attempting to play catch by himself.

"You need me to help you pitch?"

"Sure." Peter smiled.

Mike played with his son for a while.

"I sure wish Bobby was here. He made a great pitcher. Not that you're a bad pitcher, Dad."

Mike smiled. "I didn't take it that way. I know you miss your brother."

"I miss him like crazy."

In the house, Marcia and Jan were playing Twister.

"Your turn to spin the dial again." Marcia said.

"I did last time. It's your turn." Jan said. "I'll forget where my hands and feet were."

"How about I spin it for you?" Mike offered.

"Sure Dad."

"Right foot to red."

"I sure miss Bobby. He always did this for us. He made fun of us and told us we were gonna fall, but I miss him." Marcia said.

"Me too." Jan sighed.

Mike walked through the kitchen. "Smells good in here, Alice. What are you baking?"

"Chocolate chip cookies. They're Bobby's favorite. I sure wish he was here to have them."

"You and me both Alice." Mike smiled.

He went upstairs.

"Oh, what is 8 times 6?" Cindy asked herself.

"48." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned around. "Gee, thanks Dad."

"Doing your math, Pumpkin?"

"Trying to." She laughed.

"Are you getting it figured out?"

"I think so. But I sure wish Bobby was here. He always helps me with my homework."

"I'm sure he's thinking about you and missing you too."

Cindy nodded.

"I'll take you to see him as soon as I can."

"Oh good, I can't wait!"

"Neither can I." Mike smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**April 24, 1971**

On Monday night, Mike had to deliver some bad news to the kids.

"I talked to the doctor today and he said that you can't go visit Bobby. He doesn't want there to be any chance for Bobby to get an infection. Your mother isn't allowed to leave the hospital, if I bring her anything, she has to put on a protective gown and gloves and so do I. I can't enter the room and I have to hand her things through the door. The doctor just wants to make sure Bobby doesn't get sick. He's doing fine and you'll get to see him on Friday. I'm sorry kids."

Cindy began to cry. Marcia hugged her.

"It's okay Cindy. You'll see Bobby in just a few days."

"I know but I wanted to see him now. I miss him."

"I know you do. But Friday will be here before you know it."

Cindy sniffled and nodded.

Mike walked over, knelt down on one knee so he was eyelevel with his youngest daughter. He gently brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"Bobby would want you to be brave, don't you think Honey?"

Cindy nodded.

"Well you can show him you're brave this week by going to school and doing your homework on your own. I've seen how you've already stepped up and helped Alice in your mother's absence. You've done so well, Sweetheart. I'm proud of you."

Cindy smiled and threw her arms around her father's neck.

He smiled and hugged her. The girls weren't his biological children, but he loved Marcia, Jan, and Cindy as if they were his own daughters.

Of course, he remembered life with his first wife, Darian. He remembered their December wedding day. He remembered watching the miracle of his first son Greg's birth and then being blessed to witness two more miracles when Peter and Bobby were born. He also remembered that sad July day when his beautiful wife was told she had only months to live. Cancer had taken over her body and there was nothing that could be done to stop the terrible disease. He remembered sitting in the doctor's office, with tears streaming down his cheeks, after the doctor told him and Darian the dreadful news. He remembered having to tell his sons. Bobby's sobs nearly broke his heart in two, again. Peter, too, cried. Greg tried to hold back the tears, but his eyes too were full of tears and pain.

" _It's okay to cry, Son." He gently told his then 10-year old firstborn._

" _I've gotta be strong for you and Mom, Dad."_

" _Even the strong ones cry. Do you think I just sat there in the doctor's office without tears when he told me? It's okay, Son."_

 _Greg's voice broke from holding back the tears. "I can't."_

 _Mike wrapped his arms around his son. "Let it out, Greg. It's okay. It really is."_

 _At that moment, Greg sobbed gut-wrenching. His sobs broke Mike's heart. Peter and Bobby, too, were crying loudly. Mike once again let himself cry._

 _But by far, the hardest day for Mike came only a few months down the road. It was the day before Thanksgiving. Darian was so weak she couldn't walk. She was frail and barely alive yet. That evening, with Mike and the boys at her side, she breathed her last breath. Tears once again came for all four men. The four of them cried all day that Thanksgiving. None of them felt thankful. They thought they'd never heal from the hurt._

 _Then, one day, about two years down the road, Mike met a wonderful woman named Carol. She was divorced and had three children herself, all girls. Mike and Carol grew to become good friends and they soon began to date. On Valentine's Day 1969, he asked her to be his wife. She said yes and they were wed on June 29, 1969._

A child's voice interrupted Mike's thoughts.

"We'll all pitch in to help Alice since Mom is away." Marcia said.

"That's great, kids. I really appreciate it." Mike smiled.

"Daddy, why did Bobby have to get sick?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, Honey." Mike replied. "But I'm glad he's well on the way to being well again."

"So am I." Cindy smiled, hugging Mike again.

At the hospital that night, Carol lay in the extra bed in Bobby's room. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She was very happy to be with Bobby, but was worried about her other children at home, as well as Mike and Alice.

 _Are they doing okay there at home without me? Maybe I should go home tomorrow, but then Bobby will be here at the hospital all by himself, and I don't want that either. I hope sweet little Cindy is doing okay. I'm sure this is very scary for her. I'm glad she has Marcia and Jan. They'll take good care of her as well as everyone else. I hope Mike remembers that Peter has a class meeting tomorrow. And Greg is trying out for the football team. Oh, I know he'll forget in all the hustle and bustle tomorrow. I have to call him in the morning! Why won't the doctor let Bobby go? He's doing fine! I need to be at home!_

Carol began to cry. She didn't realize that Bobby was awake as well. Her youngest son got out of bed and quietly walked over to his mother.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

Carol sat up and hugged her son. "Oh Bobby!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, Mom." Bobby hugged his mother. "It'll be okay. It's only a few days until Friday and then we'll all be home together as a family again. I know you miss everyone. I do too. But it won't be long, it really won't."

Carol felt her tension release in the comfort of her son's embrace. She was thankful for such sweet young men to call her sons. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I appreciate it."

"I'll sleep in your bed with you tonight if you'd like."

"No thank you Sweetheart."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. You can sleep in your bed."

"All right. I'll be here if you need me."

Carol's eyes filled with tears again. She was amazed at the sweetness and kindness in her 9-year old. She once again hugged him. "Thank you Sweetheart. Thank you so much."

Bobby smiled. "I love you Mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bobby. I love you."

That night at the Brady house, Jan awoke to the sound of soft crying. She sat up in bed and scanned the room. Marcia was sound asleep. The cries had to be from Cindy. Jan quietly got up and walked over to her younger sister's bed.

"Cindy, you okay?"

Cindy sat up. "I'm scared."

"I know Sweetie. I am too. But Bobby's doing well."

Cindy cried again.

"He's gonna be okay. The doctor just wants to make sure he's completely better before he comes home. It's really hard for him to be away, I know. You just have to be strong for him, like Daddy said." Jan tried to comfort her sister.

Cindy sniffled. "I'll try."

"I know you will." Jan smiled. "You gonna be okay?"

Cindy nodded. "I think so."

"Okay." Jan smiled, kissing Cindy's forehead. "Goodnight Cindy."

"Goodnight Jan. Thanks."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Jan smiled. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**April 30, 1971**

On Friday afternoon, Mike came to the hospital to pick up Carol and Bobby.

"Oh Mike!" Carol kissed her husband. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Honey. You too, Son." Mike playfully punched Bobby's arm.

Bobby forced a smile.

"Well that's not a look of a young man excited to go back home after a long stretch of time in the hospital."

Bobby shrugged.

"Talk to us, Son. What's upsetting you?"

Bobby sighed. "I bet the kids didn't even miss me! At home, I'm just the forgotten fifth child. I'm not popular like Greg and Marcia, I'm not kind and friendly like Peter, I'm not memorable like Jan, and I'm not cute and precious like Cindy! I'm nothing! I'm just 'that other Brady kid.'"

"You're right, Son. You may not be as popular as Greg and Marcia. You may not be dramatic like Jan, you may not be the cute youngest sibling like Cindy, and you may not have as big of a heart as Peter. But that doesn't make you any less special. You're not like your siblings. Rather, you have different traits that make you uniquely Bobby. You're creative, you can always find the good side of a situation, and you're one of the most loyal people I know." Said Mike.

"Too bad my brothers and sisters don't see me like that." Bobby mumbled.

"Look me in the eyes, Son." Mike said. When Bobby did so, he continued. "Do you have any idea how many times your siblings asked about you this week. They missed you. You have a very special place in our family. On the day you went to the hospital, all of your siblings asked about you. Each and every one of them. Greg was missing your help when he was waxing his surfboard. Marcia and Jan were struggling to play a game of Twister. Cindy was stumped on her homework and Peter can't play catch by himself very well. Your siblings would be lost without you, Bobby."

Bobby's eyes twinkled with hope. "They really needed me for all those things?"

"Every single one." Mike nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was really wrong about what they think of me."

"I know that being the fifth of six children isn't an easy place to be. You often feel forgotten and left out. But your siblings just showed me how important of a role you have in our family."

Bobby smiled. "I'm ready to go home Dad."

Mike smiled and hugged his youngest son. "I'm ready for you to be home, Bobby."

Mike and Carol smiled and put their arms around each other as their son led the way out of the hospital.

That afternoon after school was dismissed, Bobby anticipated the arrival of his siblings.

They walked in the door.

"Bobby!" Cindy squealed, running and throwing her arms around her brother.

Marcia, Jan, and Peter soon joined the hug. Greg set his books down and put his arms around all his siblings.

"Those are some pretty special kids you have there, Mr. and Mrs. Brady." Alice smiled.

"They are. We're so blessed." Carol smiled, leaning her head on Mike's shoulder. "Very blessed indeed."

 *** I am SO SORRY for the wait on the last chapter everyone. This finally concludes my story. I hope you enjoy it! :)**


End file.
